


Limon at the Precipice

by QBW



Series: A Slice of Limon [3]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QBW/pseuds/QBW
Summary: Limon stood, once more, at the precipice.
Series: A Slice of Limon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858369
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Limon at the Precipice

Limon stood, once more, at the precipice. As so often was the case, he peered down into the spiraling void. The ridges of hard stone; each one a threat, each one a promise of back breaking agony. Limon stood, once more, at the inevitability of fate.

He had begun the day as he always did. Rising later than he should to wake the princesses. Ensuring they arrived for morning lessons was among his most important duties, yet he forever found himself emerging from his crumbling cot with the bulb already in the sky. He had run to their quarters as fast his trembling, yellow legs could carry him, but alas. Too late.

He knew the punishment that awaited him. He knew what his great, his powerful, his _wise_ leaders would decree. He needed only report his misdeed and feel their wrath. It was only right. It was only just.

He crawled to the Queen’s chamber door. Crawled, both in terms of the figurative, and also on his very real, very bruised hands and knees. It took him a long time, delaying his confession, compounding his crime, and further justifying his righteous sentence. He clutched his hat to his face, and wept sour tears.

He knocked at the door.

‘Yes?’ came his Queen’s caramel call. Soft steps, and she opened the door. ‘Oh, Limon, not now.’

The door closed.

She was furious! Incensed! Enraged! Oh pity poor Limon for the terrible penance he must pay!

He scurried away, stained hat returned to his head. If the Queen would not give him his punishment directly - and of course she wouldn’t, too noble and grand to deal with the lowly likes of him - then he knew to whom he must report.

He ran to the training grounds, where brave gummy knights practiced their techniques, fearsome sugar soldiers shot their arrows, and the terrifying tart guards tickled each other senseless. Oh to face any of these great warriors in combat would surely see his end! And there! Amidst that hardened number, Sir Theobald himself.

‘O-oh, Sir, Sir!’ Limon called out.

Sir Theobald looked about, went rigid, then turned and jogged in the opposite direction. He must not have seen him, Limon decided, which was strange as he thought they had made eye contact.

Limon slapped himself in the face for even daring to doubt the knight, whose honour was, of course, unimpeachable. Oh, were there no limits to his sins this day?

King Amethar shrugged at him, the Chancellor ignored him, the Marquis waved him away.

Of course, of course, it was only right. They all were too dignified, too pure, too highborn to dirty their hands with disciplining such a foul and loathsome creature as poor, lamentable Limon. Indeed, there was only one in the castle filthy enough to lay hands on a villain as wretched as he.

And thus he stood, once more, at the precipice. He peered down into the spiraling void. The ridges of hard stone; each one a threat, each one a promise. Limon stood, once more, at the inevitability of fate.

And kicked himself down the stairs.


End file.
